


Sparks

by Liz (lizz_mer)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avariel, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by another fanfic, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Phoenixes, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno and Phil are only mentioned, This is only fluffy because the bad stuff happens in the actual story, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is 16, Wing AU, Wings, aria_cinabun supremacy, not at this though, phoenix au, royal au, seriously go read rrr if you havent already, this is just mindless fluff, this will only make you sad if you know the context of what comes after, tommy is 8, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizz_mer/pseuds/Liz
Summary: A boy tucks his rambunctious little brother into bed. That's literally all that happens. 🙂This is a fanmade prequel(ish?) oneshot to an amazing fic that I fell in love with called 'Reborn, Relive, Repeat' by Aria_Cinabun! This is mostly self-indulgent because I haven't been able to get this scene out of my head for months, so I wrote it down. Hopefully it'll stop plaguing me now.I HIGHLY recommend checking out RRR if you haven't already, though don't expect as much fluff as this oneshot has hehe.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/gifts), [jello12451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/gifts).



> Like I said, this is based on 'Reborn, Relive, Repeat' which is a fantastic fic you should definitely check out, as well as the sequel that recently came out. (actually, go read all of Aria's fics). This is in no way canon to that story unless Aria says so (I guess?????), it's just what I imagine happened directly before that story begins.  
> Thinking of all the sweet wholesome family moments that probably took place before the events of the story just makes it hurt more :')
> 
> Also, just a disclaimer, I didn't proofread this all that much so it might not be top quality literature or anything; it's been sitting in my drafts for quite awhile, but now seems like as good a time as any to post it :)

Deep within the city walls of the Antarctic Empire, beyond the homes of the common people, sat the visage of the imperial palace. The cold wind whistled past the spires that adorned the castle’s uppermost floors. It was the middle of the night; every servant and attendant sleeping soundly in their quarters, as they had been for many hours.

The palace was completely silent, say for the gentle strumming of a guitar that echoed through the corridors like a lullaby. Within the castle’s library, sat a winged figure near the hearth. It was Prince Wilbur, one of the king’s three young sons. He was comfortably situated in a velvety chair with his beloved instrument in his lap. His fingers expertly plucked at the strings with a passionate energy that only a musician could possess.

The prince continued playing his guitar, losing himself in the tune he was weaving. Despite the chilly weather outdoors, his white and gold wings were more than enough to keep him warm. He knew staying up this late was a bad habit, but he had come to enjoy the peaceful silence that nighttime brought.

During the day, the bustling routines of the servants and guards brought the castle to life with constant noise. It was hardly the peace and quiet that Wilbur required for his songwriting. So he had begun staying awake late into the night where no one would bother him. Some might think it was lonely or boring to sit in silence for hours, but Wilbur didn’t mind the privacy. Besides, talking was something that he heard plenty of during waking hours, constantly being badgered by-

“Whatcha playin’?” came a voice that nearly made Wilbur jump out of his skin in surprise and his feathers stand on end. The voice belonged to Tommy, his 8 year old little brother. He stood in the doorway behind him, wearing his bedclothes and a massive grin.

“Tommy!? You're supposed to be asleep right now!” Wilbur scolded on instinct, though his heart was still pounding from the sudden startle, “what on earth are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d come hang out with you!” Tommy chirped, skipping over to the fireplace where he sat, and planting himself on a chair next to him. His short size and lack of wings made him look so much smaller on the piece of furniture than he really was. His blonde hair was messy and unkempt, which meant he’d actually been in bed.

The older one rolled his eyes, “You “couldn’t sleep”? That’s bullshit, you sleep like a baby.” Wilbur said with a yawn, a slight smirk creeping onto his face, “You had a nightmare or something didn’t you? Don’t lie.”

“I did not! I just wanted to stay up late with you.” The boy replied, clearly offended.

“Absolutely not. I get enough of your babbling as it is... can’t you just let me have a break?” Wilbur drawled, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He couldn't help but laugh a little at Tommy’s sour expression.

“Oh come on! I promise I’ll be quiet! Please?” Tommy whined. He threw himself over the arm of his chair dramatically, staring up at his brother with obnoxiously huge pleading blue eyes.

“No way. Besides, you know the rules; Dad wants you in bed by 9:00 sharp. You’ll be insufferable tomorrow if you don’t sleep enough.” Came the teenager’s reply, completely unaffected by his brother's whiney begging.

“That’s not true… Dad’s not even here! He doesn’t have to know...” Tommy half-whispered, as though someone might hear him.

“Oh, trust me, he’ll definitely be able to tell,” Wil rolled his eyes and waved his annoying little brother away with one of his wings, “Now shoo, get out of my hair you annoying little gremlin.”

The boy’s shoulders sagged a little, and let out a small “hmph.” he pouted at his brother, obviously disappointed. He brought his knees up to his chest and glared into the fireplace as some sort of retaliation.

Wilbur’s heart softened a little at the sight; He hadn’t really meant to hurt Tommy’s feelings, he was just teasing. Still, it was clear that as of late, the kid had been feeling left out. Until his wings grew in, there weren’t many things he could participate in with the family. Perhaps he should do something with him soon? Something that didn't require wings, preferably. 

“Tommy, look- I didn’t mean it like that, okay? I just prefer to write my music in peace and quiet… I’m sorry if I sounded angry or something. I don’t want you to get in trouble either, so you should just go get some sleep.” He eventually piped up, eliciting an immediate huff of stubbornness from the kid.

“I don’t want to.” 

“Why? Scared of the dark?” Wilbur teased.

“No! I just want to be able to stay up like all of you!”

“You have a bedtime, Tommy.”

“Well how come you guys don’t?!” 

“Techno and I are older. When you get older, you’ll be able to stay up late too.”

“But how much older? I’m a big man- I can definitely do it!”

“Dad said when your wings grow in you’ll get to do more stuff, you already know that-”

“That’ll take FOREVER!!” The blonde whined. Tommy threw his arms up in the air before returning to his childish pouting position. 

Wilbur couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t be so dramatic, they’ll grow in eventually. You know pouting isn’t helping your case right? You’re starting to get all cranky already.” Tommy stuck out his tongue in response. How mature of him. Wilbur shook his head and laughed to himself before setting his guitar down- leaning it against the hearth. The two brothers sat in silence for awhile; both of them had run out of quips to throw at one another. Out of the corner of his eye, Wilbur noticed his little brother's eyelids start to droop. The kid was starting to doze off, but was fighting to stay awake with seemingly every fiber of his being. Stubborn. 

"Tell you what," Wilbur said, causing the boy to jump in surprise at the sudden sound, "I was going to go into town tomorrow. You can come with me if you want..."

Tommy's eyes lit up immediately. He always enjoyed visiting the townspeople, "Really? Can I-?" 

"BUT! You have to go to bed, or else you'll have to stay here tomorrow!" Wilbur piped in, gesturing to the palace around them. He grinned smugly at his little brother, who was pondering his options. Would he reject and opportunity to do something fun in favor of being stubborn? Or would he concede? It was never easy to tell what the outcome would be with Tommy. 

"...Fine." Was all the boy said. He crossed his arms with a sour frown of defeat, slumping back into the chair. 

"Okay, you can come with me tomorrow then! Off you go now- back to your room." Wil chirped. He was about to reach down and pick up his guitar again when he noticed Tommy looking at him strangely- like he wanted to ask something but couldn't bring himself too. He was probably gonna make some excuse about how he couldn't walk back to his bedroom alone... the kid would never admit his fear of being by himself. Whatever, Wilbur could humor him, he supposed, "Y'know... I'm actually getting kind of tired... I should get to bed too, mind if I tag along, Tommy?" 

"Y- uh.. sure, I don't care," Tommy said casually, but the eagerness with which he leapt out of his chair betrayed him.

The winged teenager and his kid brother ventured down the grand hallways of the castle, It was a decently long walk to their bedrooms. Had it not been for Tommy's constant chattering- the dark, shadowy corridors would have felt a lot more eerie. The moonlight cast harsh silhouettes of tree branches through the window, they resembled spindly clawed hands waving in the wind. Wilbur used to be afraid of the palace at night when he was younger too; or at least that's what their father said. 

"Hey Wil, can we go and see Niki tomorrow??" Tommy asked, tugging on his brother's shirt to get his attention, "her family makes the best pies! And Niki always lets me have a free slice when we visit!"

Wilbur chuckled. He'd already planned on stopping by Niki's bakery during their outing- visiting her was actually the main reason he was going into town anyway- but Tommy's enthusiasm for free sugar was palpable. "Sure, we can go to Niki's bakery! Just promise not to embarrass me like you did last time." 

"I didn't mean to knock that shelf over! It wasn't my fault the screws were loose!" Tommy snapped defensively. Wilbur rolled his eyes and gave the kid a playful shove. 

"Keep telling yourself that Tommy," the teen quipped. 

"Hey! You-" Suddenly, Tommy paused. A large, smug grin crept across his face that only appeared when he thought of a new way to pester his family. "Is Niki your girlfriend?" He asked with the smarmiest tone imaginable,

"What? No-"

"I bet she is!" the blonde taunted. 

"Shut up or I'll fly to my room and leave you by yourself!" Wilbur said in a warning tone, eyeing his little brother seriously. The kid wheezed out a laugh at the reaction he'd gotten. Boy, he hated when Tommy did that. Luckily, he seemed to catch the hint and didn't push the issue any further- though he did continue giggling to himself. 

Not even two minutes went by before Tommy was chattering again; This time about his wings, which he couldn't seem to refrain from bringing up multiple times a day recently. 

"Wil? Will you check my back again? I feel like something might have started growing in!" He chirped. 

"Didn't Dad check for you this afternoon?" Wilbur asked, but he knew the answer already. 

"Yeah but... I've been feeling all tingly back there since then- I think my wings are gonna grow in soon!" Tommy said. They had this conversation a lot. 

"Sure Tommy, whatever you say. I'm not checking though. Ask Dad in the morning or something." The winged teen deadpanned, tired of giving the same responses every time Tommy wanted to talk about this. The kid didn't seem to notice his brother's disinterest though. 

"What color do you think my wings will be?? I hope they're red. I like red," The blonde rambled, "Did you know Dad is gonna teach me how to fly?? He said he'll show me everything he knows! I'm gonna be the best flyer in the kingdom!" 

"Doubt it! Look at how short you are- I bet your wings will be too small to even get you off the ground!" Wil teased, taking pleasure in the overly-dramatic pout Tommy gave. 

"Will too! I'm gonna get so much taller and my wings are gonna be massive! Dad told me so." 

"Hah, guess we'll just have to wait and see then," Wilbur said. Tommy always had trouble with the whole 'patience' thing. 

Tommy whined obnoxiously, "But I've waited so long already... why can't they just grow in already?"

"Tommy, I don't think anyone's ever grown their in their wings this young. I didn't get mine til' I was 10. You'll have to be patient and stop obsessing about it, alright?"

Tommy huffed loudly, refusing to acknowledge that his brother was right, but seemed to quickly forget about it when the two turned into the familiar corridor that their bedrooms were in. It became quickly apparent just how tired they both were now that they were this close to their beds. Wilbur hadn't even realized how exhausted he was until the thought of sinking into bed and relaxing his wings made him nearly run into his room and throw himself onto his bed. Tommy also seemed eager to get back to sleep now. 

Wilbur was just about to mumble a tired 'good night' to his sibling and head to bed when he noticed the kid staring at him the same way he had back in the library. An almost pleading look but too nervous to say anything. He was so easy to read. 

He sighed, "Want me to tuck you in?" Wilbur asked, sounding more annoyed than he really was. He'd never admit it, but his heart melted a little at moments like this. 

"Shut up," Tommy grumbled, but it didn't sound sincere. Not at all. 

So, wordlessly, Wilbur followed his little brother into his bedroom, where he helped Tommy into bed and pulled the blankets over him the same way he'd watched their father do many times before. Tommy was already asleep before Wilbur even left the room.   
  
Neither of them were aware of the shadowy figures with oily black wings that were currently on their way to the palace with no intention other than bloodshed.  
  
  


If Wilbur had known that that was the last time he would see his baby brother, he would have told him he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was pain. go read RRR now. Go. Shoo  
> And make sure you tell Aria how incredible her work is. She deserves to know how talented she is.
> 
> but please drop a comment before you go- it boosts my serotonin :)


End file.
